Pago
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] ¿Qué pasa cuando estás acostumbrada a regresar favores? Y lo peor, ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona es Sesshomaru Tashio? ¡Denle una oportunidad! (: "¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Lirio!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines lucrativos._

**Notas de la autora: ****¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Lirio! **Sé qué querías Humor/Romance, pero esto fue lo único que me salió en estos días (Y mira que tuve demasiado tiempo) Pero _**recordándote **_que sí no te gusta me lo hagas saber y lo borro y hago algo…_Decente. _**Lirio **¡Gracias por todo! Eres una persona maravillosa y única. ¡Te quiero!

_**Advertencia**__: _[AU] [One-Shot] Puede haber OoC.

**Pago**

—"_No la salve" —_fue su pensamiento al momento de dejar sola a aquella joven en las escaleras de la cafetería. Él no era su héroe, él no había hecho nada, ¡Absolutamente nada! Solamente no podía permitir que aquella chiquilla se cayera, porque caería encima de él.

¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Inuyasha miraba a su hermano de reojo, con el rostro sin una pisca de sentimiento alguno, ¿Cómo era posible que había salvado a aquella chica? Bueno, no cualquier chica, ella había sido Kagome Higurashi, la única chica en todo el mundo que él no soportaba…entonces, ¿Por qué la salvaba? Quería una explicación aunque cuando le pregunto —"¿La salvaste a propósito?"— Su hermano le respondió con su tan conocido —"No"— pero no le creía.

— ¿El qué? —Pregunto Sango interesada escuchando la explicación de la azabache que estaba al frente de ella —Pero, ¿Estás segura qué fue por que tenías el riesgo de caer encima de él?

—Sí Sango —repitió cansadamente, ¿Por qué otra cosa la ayudaría? Era obviamente que el gran Sesshomaru no se quería empapar con tanta lluvia —Pero el debo un favor —susurro en tono bajo.

La castaña logró escucharla y le dedico una mirada preocupada a su amiga, era cierto, Naomi Higurashi, la madre de Kagome, le había enseñado a que si la ayudaban ella tenía la obligación de ayudar a aquella persona cómo pago o recompensa de lo que esa persona había hecho por ella.

Pero se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Y eso complicaba todo, ¿Qué pediría él? Y lo más importante ¿Se dejaría? Y aunque la respuesta era un muy claro no, Sango sabía muy bien que su amiga no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que ella le pagara la deuda pendiente

—Kagome –su voz saco a la aludida de sus pensamientos —La segunda es la vencida ¿Te parece? —Y la oji-azul asintió. Bueno, no podía pasar dos veces, ¡claro que no! Ella no sería tan torpe cómo para que eso se repitiera, Sesshomaru Taisho no la volvería a salvar y ella no tendría que hacer un favor por él

O eso esperaba.

— ¡Gracias Sango! —Anunció la azabache al momento que abandonaba la cafetería, rumbo a su casa, el día estaba hermoso cómo para estar en su departamento sin nadie que pudiera arruinar su calma. Cómo en la mañana.

Y aunque se decía que tenía que reprimir ese pensamiento, pero no podía, porque a medida que caminaba se hacía más presente…

_Eran de esas mañanas que todo empezaba mal, había olvidado sus llaves, tenía poco dinero, tenía hambre, no encontraba a Sango y la cafetería en dónde estaba se encontraba cerrada. Bufo. ¡Ese no era su día! Espero cómo 2 horas… En las que finalmente alguien llego a abrir_

_¿Su sorpresa?_

_No la dejaron entrar, porque tenían que limpiar, tuvo que esperar en medio de la lluvia con su suéter como único refugio._

_Y cuando estaba harta se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y justamente Sesshomaru Taisho iba subiendo, al pasar junto a él resbalo y él termino por agarrarla de la cintura para que no cayera y en el proceso se lo llevará a él_

—_Patética —susurró_

¡Y es que si era patética! ¿Cómo se había resbalado? En ese momento maldijo a sus zapatos, a su día y a prácticamente todos en el planeta tierra. A todos. ¿Podía ser peor? ¡Esperaba que no! Porque en verdad no soportaría que algo arruinara su día, estaba empapada –Por suerte ya no tenía hambre y había visto a Sango –Pero, estaba cansada, prácticamente no había dormido nada. Y no quería que nada _más_ le arruinara el día.

— ¡Tía Kagome! —Escucho el grito proveniente de Rin, sí, esa pequeña era una traviesa y seguramente se había escapado de Kikyo o Kaede…de nuevo. — ¡Hola! —Dijo cuando estuvo enfrente de la aludida — ¡Estás empapada! —Y se cruzó de brazos en una clara mueca de desaprobación.

Kagome rió, su sobrina se parecía demasiado a su hermana —Hola Rin –se agacho hasta la estatura de la menor — ¿Dónde dejaste a Kaede o a Kikyo?

La pequeña desvió la mirada, hacia unos árboles lo cuales apunto —Nana Kaede no tardará —aseguró con una sonrisa

—Pequeña diablilla —exclamó Kagome al momento que la tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar para llegar hasta dónde estaba Kaede, que seguramente ya estaría cansada de perseguir a Rin — ¡Kaede! —La oji-azul capto la atención de la aludida la cual primero le sonrió y luego dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a la pequeña que tomaba la mano derecha de Kagome — ¿Qué hizo está pequeña diablilla ahora? —Pregunto a la mayor.

Pero antes de que Kaede dijera algo, la pequeña azabache se zafo de la mano de su tía y emprendió la huida lejos, ¿Por qué dejaría que su nana Kaede la llevara a vacunar? ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

¿Qué acaso su tía no sabía que ella le tenía miedo a las agujas? ¿Y así la querían llevar a vacunar? ¡Estaban dementes! Además, ¿Habían visto el tamaño de semejantes agujas? ¡Eran enormes! ¿Cómo querían que todo eso entrara en su brazo? ¿Acaso no la querían?

Kaede suspiro, Rin era muy difícil de tratar ¡y más cuando se trataba de inyecciones! La encerraría en un cuarto repleto de agujas para ver si así se le quitaba todo ese miedo que tenía.

—Voy por ella —anunció Kagome al momento de salir en busca de su querida sobrina, ¿cómo era posible que salía corriendo así porque sí? ¡Y en plena lluvia!

Y si de verdad quería seguir con vida hasta llegar a su casa era importante que se escondiera _muy_ bien, porque ella sería capaz de regañarla cómo se lo merecía, ¿Y si se enfermaba? ¡A la que regañarían sería a Kaede y a ella!

Y por más que corrió, reviso y todo no la encontró ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez se le había olvidado un punto importante: Rin era muy hábil para las escondidas.

Definitivamente eso tomaría mucho tiempo. Suspiró. Rin de verdad podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, pero un lindo dolor de cabeza.

Cuando estaba por regresar con Kaede para que la ayudara a buscarla apareció frente a ella Rin siendo llevada casi a rastras por Sesshomaru.

Justo lo que menos esperaba.

— ¡Suélteme! —Grito Rin — ¡Por favor Señor Sesshomaru! —Y ahí estaba de nuevo él, salvándola a ella de un posible regaño por parte de su hermana mayor. Quería bufar, pero solamente le dirigió una mirada a Rin, ella intentaba escapar pero Sesshomaru sabía cómo convencerla. Algo raro y extraño, pero al final, cierto.

El peli-plata miró a Kagome, estaba empapada y había perdido de vista a Rin, definitivamente era una _irresponsable. _Sostuvo la mano de Rin y se la paso a la oji-azul la cual abrazo a la pequeña que se empezaba a empapar, —Cuídala —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darles la espalda y caminar al lado contrario.

—Sesshomaru —susurro Kagome y él se detuvo unos pasos —Te debo un favor —el peli-plata formulo una media sonrisa, pero así cómo vino, se borró, ¿Ella quería hacerle un favor a él cómo recompensa? ¿En qué podía ayudarlo? Obviamente en nada. Y sin más, siguió su camino.

* * *

Una torturosa y lenta semana había pasado para Sesshomaru, dónde Kagome solamente quería dejar de tener esa deuda con él y le pedía que le dijera algo que hacer, todo menos _"desaparecer de su vista" _porque eso no contaba cómo un _pago_ por lo que él había hecho por él.

Y eso se estaba volviendo un verdadero castigo, y lo peor es que no encontraba nada para mandarla a hacer para que lo dejara en paz de una muy buena vez, pero no había nada.

Camino hacia su casa, estaba harto de la menor de las Higurashi y no encontrársela ese día sería lo mejor que pudiera haberle pasado en esa semana, pero cuando fue por su maletín dónde guardaba sus cosas encontró aquella nota diaria que siempre recibía, pero esta vez era diferente, no decía los típicos "Te amo" o cosas por el estilo no, venía más bien el método para que lo dejaran de molestar sus molestas vecinas —Porque aunque creían que Sesshomaru no sabía quiénes eran, él lo sabía perfectamente— Hasta habían creado un club y se turnaban por dejar esas notas, ¡Ella eran aún más desesperantes!

Pero aun así siguió su camino, esperando tener paz.

Estaba a una cuadra de su casa cuando vio a Kagome ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Habría ido a ver a Inuyasha? Pero aun así no le importo y siguió su camino, observo poco a poco cómo sus vecinas salían ¿Qué planeaban ahora? Pero siguió su camino, aun sabiendo que era perseguido por ellas.

—Sesshomaru —susurro Kagome al momento de quedar frente al peli-plata

— ¿Quieres saldar tu cuenta? —Pregunto directamente mirándola a los ojos

La azabache asintió — ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Quédate quieta

— ¿He? —No sabía sí había escuchado bien, pero obedeció, sintió unas pisadas aproximarse y finalmente volteo a ver al montón de chicas detrás, — ¿Sesshomaru? —Pregunto pero solo sintió los labios de él aprisionar los suyos…

_~Te dejaremos de molestar, cuando tengas novia~_

Decía aquella nota, era cierto que Kagome no era su novia, pero mientras tanto pagaría su deuda de ese modo y él se libraría de dos cargas

—Tú deuda está saldada —fue lo último que dijo y le dio la espalda —Por ahora —susurro, porque sabía muy bien una cosa, esa no sería ni el primer ni el último favor que ella le haría.

* * *

_**Notas finales: **_¿Muy estúpido? xD Una gran disculpa Lirio, sabes que he estado saturada.

**¡Felicidades de nuevo Lirio! Perdóname por demorar, pero ¡Hey! Termine esto (: ¡Hasta la próxima! (L) Recuerda que te quiero demasiado.**

**Publicación: **5 de Diciembre del 2013

**Corrección: **4 de Enero del 2014


	2. Razones

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro._

**Notas del autor: **A petición de todas ustedes, en especial la petición de **Lirio,** que después de todo era la cumpleañera. ¡Perdón por el retraso! Con tantas cosas que hacer, no tenía tiempo de escribir… ¡Pero he regresado! Basta de palabrería. ¡A leer!

**Pago**

**Capítulo 2**

_Razones._

— ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! —La voz de Sango le taladro los oídos —Kagome Higurashi, ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?! —Reclamo realmente enojada, ella era su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no le había contado en ese mismo momento?

—Perdóname Sango —dijo la azabache al momento de dejarse caer sobre su cama —No supe cómo reaccionar…

— ¡Obviamente! —La castaña de verdad estaba enojada —Después te dejo sola, ¿Verdad?

Kagome suspiró, aunque en cierta forma no le extrañaba que su mejor amiga adivinara todo, a decir verdad, había llegado a pensar que la expiaba y por eso sabía cada detalle, aunque era una teoría muy estúpida, pero, la única que tenía.

— ¿Cómo adivinas?

—Tengo cámaras en todos lados, Higurashi —bromeó la castaña. Pero ese simple comentario hizo dudar a Kagome, ¿Y si su teoría era cierta? Tendría que vigilar más de cerca de Sango y vigilar si no era una espía o algo por el estilo. — ¿Qué hiciste después de que Sesshomaru te beso? —Pregunto del otro lado del teléfono.

—Me quede en _Shock_, ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

— ¡Reclamarle! No puede andar jugando así contigo —la castaña se enojó aún más — ¿Por qué te dejas usar así? —La reprendió.

—Le debía un favor —aclaró Kagome —Ahora está saldado.

— ¡Por favor! No puedes andar por la vida haciéndole favores a todo mundo como pago, ¡Deja los favores en paz, Kagome! Por primera vez deja de lado lo que Naomi te enseño, ¡¿Puedes?!

Pero la mente de Kagome solo capto la palabra _"favores a todo mundo" _y fue cuando, corrió en busca de algo más decente que ponerse. ¡Tenía que ir a ver a Inuyasha! Él le había pedido un favor y ella estaba en su casa como si nada

—Lo siento Sango, tengo que irme, estaré con Inuyasha

— ¿Al menos le prestaste atención a mi último parlamento? —Pero cómo siempre, Kagome Higurashi le colgó antes de tiempo. La castaña resoplo enojada, pero a pesar de todo apreciaba a Kagome con toda su alma, aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio.

La azabache ya se había arreglado y mandado un mensaje a Inuyasha de que pronto iría, que se le había presentado un _inconveniente_ pero que pronto estaría ahí, gracias a Dios, le respondió rápido con un _"No te preocupes, te espero" _¡Y agradecía al cielo que fuera así! ¿Qué haría si Inuyasha fuera desesperado? ¡Oh estaría muerta ahora mismo!

Salió corriendo cómo alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la casa del peli-plata —Que estaba a dos cuadras, por cierto—. Ya faltaba una cuadra para llegar cuando chocó contra una chica, ella quedo de pie mientras Kagome caía estrepitosamente en el piso.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —El tono grosero de la castaña la hizo enfadar. ¿No sé suponía que la que tenía que estar enojada era ella? ¡Kagome era la que había dado en el piso! ¿Y la chica se enojaba por un simple empujón? Estaba por reclamarle cuando la castaña se le adelanto. —Espera, ¿No eres la chica a la que Sesshomaru besó, ayer?

¡En la torre! ¿Acaso ella también era una de las _tantas_ que babeaban por el mayor de los Taisho?

— ¿Importa? —Trato de mostrarse indiferente al momento que se ponía de pie para irse de ahí, y si se podía viva, mejor.

— ¡Claro que importa! De todas nosotras —dijo refiriéndose al montón de chicas que empezaban a salir de sus casas — ¿Por qué tú?

— ¡Sólo fue un beso! —Y trato de nuevo de pasar junto a la castaña pero se lo impidió y la volvió a tumbar en el piso, de sentón. — ¡Hey! Tengo prisa, ¿Te importa?

— ¡Claro que sí! Yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru te eligió cómo novia?

_¡¿Novia?! _Grito el subconsciente de Kagome pero ella lo mando a callar. — ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? ¡Tengo prisa! —Esa chica había logrado enfurecerla, ¿Cómo podían creer que Kagome era la novia de Sesshomaru? ¡Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en toda su vida!

— ¡No! —Demandaron las demás sin dejarla levantarse —Exigimos saber ¡¿Por qué a ti?!

O estaban _demasiado_ celosas, o eran estúpidas. —E iba más por la segunda opción — ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Saber por qué Sesshomaru la había besado? _"Empecé a joderlo hasta cansarlo hasta que finalmente me beso cómo pago al favor que me hizo" _Estuvo por decirles pero prefirió callar. ¿Cómo explicarles que no era la novia de Sesshomaru de una buena forma? ¡Estaba molesta! ¡Muy molesta!

—No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si se lo preguntan a él?

— ¡Entonces sí eres su novia! —Dijeron todas a coro. Kagome deseo que se la tragará la tierra, ¿Era enserio? Permanecía sentada en el piso, esperando que las chicas la dejaran salir porque ¡Tenía prisa! Pero parecían no querer hacerlo, parecían querer llegar a la verdad, ¿Y qué verdad? ¡Pues que ella no era novia de ese engreído! — ¡No te irás hasta que nos digas todo!

—Kagome —la voz de Sesshomaru hizo dispersar a las jóvenes —Ven conmigo

Ella obedeció ante la mirada estupefacta de las demás. —Sesshomaru, gracias…

— ¿Qué dijeron?

—Qué tu y yo éramos novios…

—Bien.

— ¡¿Bien?! ¡Estuvieron por casi matarme! ¡Tú las viste! ¡¿Te atreves a contestarme con un simple _bien_?! —Pero sin embargo el no contesto a sus preguntas, ella enojada, prosiguió — ¡¿Acaso lo tenías planeado?!

Pero sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, y de estarle agradecida estuvo realmente furiosa con él ¡¿Acaso lo tenía planeado?! ¡Oh Sesshomaru Taisho era despreciable! ¿Cómo esas chicas podían estar locas por él? ¡Definitivamente las mandaría con el oculista! ¡Estaban mal de la vista! ¡¿O es qué no conocían su carácter de los mil demonios?!

— ¿No me vas a contestar? —Ambos siguieron caminando con rumbo a la residencia Taisho — ¡Sesshomaru!

—Calla.

Estaba por protestar cuando Inuyasha apareció frente a ellos —Dijiste que tuviste un inconveniente —le recordó

—Y así fue, ¡Sus vecinas no me dejaban en paz! ¿Verdad Sesshomaru? —Pero el aludido ya se había adentrado a su hogar

—Kagome, creo que tendrías que tener cuidado.

— ¿Es enserio? —Pregunto Sango a su amiga —Ellas… ¿Creen que Sesshomaru y tú son novios? —La castaña hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reír, pero, ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Esos dos eran opuestos! Nunca se habían llevado bien, sus temperamentos eran tan distintos, ¡Y ni hablar de cuánto tiempo discutían! Podían pasar horas y horas, y nunca llegaban a estar de acuerdo, porque así eran ellos. Y escuchar eso había sido ridículo

—Lo peor de todo fue lo que dijo él

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo _"bien" _¿Por qué dijo eso? ¡¿Acaso lo tenía planeado?!

—Bueno —la castaña se puso a analizar la situación — ¡Ya sé! ¿No harías tú lo mismo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, sabemos que esas vecinas de él, son más bien acosadoras, y naturalmente cuando él tenga novia no podrán seguir haciendo lo mismo ¿Cierto? —Kagome asintió —Bien, ahí tienes tú respuesta, le debías algo a Sesshomaru y lo pagaste con ese beso, ella creyeron que eras su novia y ahora no lo molestaran

— ¡Pero me molestaran a mí!

Sango pensó analizarlo bien, ¿Qué podía hacer por su amiga? No podía dejarla sola porque ciertamente ellas podrían hacerle algo por culpa de una relación que no existía. — ¿Y si dejas de ayudar a Inuyasha un tiempo? Es decir, así no vas a su casa y evitas topártelas

Kagome pensó analizarlo muy bien —De acuerdo…

—Bien, ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer con la relación falsa?

—Nada. Pero si Sesshomaru me hace algo gritaré a los cuatro vientos que la relación es mentira

Sango rió — ¿La amable Kagome hará eso? No lo creo

—Ya lo veraz.

No la había visto en una semana y lo prefería así, prefería no encontrársela y no saber nada de ella, ahora tenía su preciada paz sin que sus vecinas molestas se lo arruinaran, ahora podía caminar las calles sin que ellas lo siguieran, todo era perfecto. Y lo mejor es que Kagome Higurashi no estaba para molestarlo, no había ido a ver a su medio hermano, no nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Había ido a una cafetería a tomar algo y luego volvería a su trabajo, y para su buena suerte, Kagome no estaba ahí –dado que había empezado a trabajar ahí –definitivamente la suerte está vez estaba de su lado.

O eso creía él

— ¿Está seguro? —La voz se le hizo conocida al ambarino y miro por el rabillo del ojo a Kouga –hijo de uno de los socios de su padre –lo reconocía perfectamente bien y no había cambiado nada, pero estaba con otra persona y si no se equivocaba era Bankotsu Suzuki –otro hijo de un socio importante –pero, era raro verlos a ellos dos juntos

—Claro, Kouga, ¿A qué otra cosa hubiera regresado? —El joven de la trenza se escuchaba confiado

—Has escuchado el rumor, tú plan no va a funcionar —opinó al momento que bebía un poco de su refresco —Y además, ¿Crees que puedes competir contra él?

—Yo no me trago esos rumores —el moreno bebió un sorbo de su té —Además, si estuviera con ella, estuvieran juntos.

Kouga miro a Sesshomaru estaba a una mesa de ellos, pero considerando que eran los únicos en la cafetería obviamente podía escuchar todo

—Sabes muy bien que Kagome ha convivido con los Taisho mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo puedes creer qué es mentira?

—Simplemente, lo sé —la actitud confiada de Suzuki no era nada nuevo para Kouga —Además ella me hizo una promesa, y no creo que Kagome sea novia de Sesshomaru ¿Sabes lo opuestos que son, verdad? ¿Crees qué esos dos estén juntos?

Kouga Yoshida pareció entender el punto de Bankotsu — ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Investigar la verdad.

* * *

**Gracias a Lirio, Claudia, Miss Bunny-Bany, elianamz-bv, kavictori, rainy moon, Faby(: Catty, Maricruz, icecream, ceci, y Caritaluna Por comentar el capítulo anterior, ¡Me animaron a continuar!:) Sé qué es corto y que las que siguen FL? Me han de querer colgar…y es entendible.**

**¡Nos leeremos después!**

**Por cierto, lo del "Club de fans" vino gracias a que me preguntaron "¿Qué pasaría si Sesshomaru fuera real?" Y yo dije: "De seguro tendría a un montón babeando por él…entre ellas yo xD" Y ¡Taran! No recuerdo quien me lo pregunto, pero igual me ayudo. ¡Hasta luego!**

**Publicado: **21 de Diciembre del 213

**Editado: 4 de Enero del 2014**


End file.
